The fairy of tears
by I luv Milarion 1201
Summary: New fairy arrives in pixie hollow, but why she can't fly even having wings? why fairies and queen are fear of her? why she is selected as head healer of queen? what role will she play in lives of queen and the lord, and all fairies in pixie hollow? will future of pixie hollow will rest on her shoulders? AU. major pairings-Clarion x Milori, OC X OC
1. Chapter prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters despite my oc s' and all other characters belong to Disney. And character tinker bell belongs to J.M Barrie **

**Elven language belongs to genius J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Hi guyz, I'm back again with a new story, read and enjoy! Please ,please REVIEW!**

It was a silent and peaceful night in pixie hollow. Stars gleamed in the inky black veil of night sky as white flowers in a meadow. Inhabitants of the magical land were tight asleep, unless of scouts, who were awake, guarding entire pixie hollow or in search of new arrivals who will be arriving during night.

Nathan and Conrad were awake, as usual, guarding the borders of pixie hollow. It was past midnight so as usual no new arrivals would arrive at that time. Conrad turned to Nathan who was almost half-asleep, and said, "You can go and sleep if you want now Nathan, new arrivals won't come now, and in few hours I can leave handing over duty shift to Julie and Estelle".

Conrad as, second in command of his guild, knew the duty of a scout was hard to Nathan because his talent wasn't that, he was quite odd, the newest addition of pixie hollow.

He refused the offer by shaking his head, letting his dark sleek hair to slightly askew. Instead, he rubbed sleep from his eyes and began to flutter his wings, and it was painful for him as he disabled during his arrival, the dandelion puff he came tore because of the wind. So his wing muscles damaged and his wrists and ankles twisted off to odd angles, He had no talent other than the ability of conjuring winds, vortexes, an ability that fast flyers possessed. Therefore, the queen had placed him among scouts, where he will be able to use whatever ability he had without being a subject to humiliation of fast flyers, especially Vidia, who had insulted and jeered on him in his first day.

Making his flowing thoughts to halt, Nathan heard a sound.

New arrival had come to pixie hollow in a snowflake. In the middle of night.

Oh, no it is going to melt'' Nathan said as he flew with all his might, determination shone in his dark eyes despite the pain he was feeling, to get hold of this unusual new arrival.

Vidia and zephyr stopped dead in tracks when they saw the new arrival but they took it from Nathan and guided it to pixie dust tree. Terrance poured pixie dust over it, while nothing happened. Residents of pixie hollow gasped collectively as they wondered what happened to the new arrival.

Three orbs of pixie dust collided as usual and queen clarion appeared. She saw the snowflake and almost gasped, ministers were worried. She gently put pixie dust over the snowflake when a fairy appeared. She had dark skin and mid-back length black hair and she was little chubby. Her dress was made of snowflakes and icicles but they did not melt away. She looked surprised, and her dark, big eyes studied her surrounding as queen started to say greetings to the new arrival.

"Born of laughter clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here, welcome to the pixie hollow"

"Now let's see those wings" Queen gently held the new arrivals' wings and pushed them to the air, with difficulty .Rosetta and other fairies covered their mouths in horror while new comers like Chloe and Nathan stared.

The wings were dark black with its tips were silver, the identical patterns in wings glowed in silvery grey color.

Queen held her gasp and put out usual calm and collective appearance, as she did not want to scare the new fairy. She smiled at the new arrival hiding the doubt and fear that was prodding in her heart, while new fairy tried to fly with all her might with queens' help but failed miserably. She could not fly high upwards than doing a small flitter and stay few inches above the ground.

"Why can't I fly, your highness?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Do not worry my dear, you will be used to it as time passed" Clarion managed a smile towards the new arrival, cleverly masking her fear. "Now let's see your talent"

Fairies placed talents around the new arrival who seemed to be half-scared and terrified.

She walked to each talent, which had lost their glow even before she approached them.

However, roll of bandages, horn and quill began to glow and floated towards her. All, including queen and ministers let go of breath, that they didn't knew they were holding, in relief. New girl gently held them in her hands as roll of bandages began to glow, more than any of healer fairies ever received. In addition, something else happened, fairy queens' crown began to glow. All fairies and sparrow men gasped collectively.

Glow subdued, and the new fairy looked around surprised and relieved faces around and looked towards the queen hopefully. The queens' eyes were glowing in usual genuine kindness and care again; she gently placed her palm on the new arrivals' shoulder and said,

"Fairies and sparrow men, this is Melda*, queen's personal healer, scribe talent and second summoner." She turned to Viola, who was clearly pleased to have a companion in her guild. She was the only summoning-talent in pixie hollow, until now. And said, "Take Melda to her chambers and bring her to me after she is ready". With a smile towards astonished Melda, queen disappeared into pixie dust.

**Elvish translations:**

**Melda – Beloved ( Amanda in common speech)**

**Now this is the prologue of my new story, the fairy of tears. This is not the sequel of my previous story, quest for the queen. Its' main character is Melda, but contains lots of Milarion in later chapters. Next chapter will explain why the queen and others feared Melda s' presence first. And many secrets will reveal, and don't worry, lord Milori will appear soon.**

**So give me reviews, follows and favorites, next chapter will come soon ;) ;)**

**For readers of my previous story: I have an idea of doing a prequel for quest for the queen, let's see what I can do…**

**~I Luv Milarion~ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Melda P.O.V**

I was terrified and breathless when I stood up facing a golden dust fountain, with a massive headache. I blinked few times before everything came into perfect vision. I saw many faces looking at me, and I turned around to find the kindest of all. A lady stood up in front of me, the word majestic was the most suitable word to describe her. I felt a tinge of happiness as she greeted me, despite the odd sadness I was feeling.

When the queen, as I later knew, helped me in flying, and I could not fly, I mange to do nothing more than a mere flitter, I felt fear, and a chill sent down my spine. I wondered. They weren't my thoughts, they were like, warmth of a fire affecting to people who stand closer, but warmth doesn't belong to that person. I was clueless until I saw the queen's eyes, she had masked her fear but her eyes betrayed her. I recoiled from insides, why she fears me, a mere flightless fairy who was born just few minutes ago. This made me to ask her why I couldn't fly; she had answered me that I will fly, after time passed.

But most important question was why I could sense her emotions? Is this how everything works? Did all feel this, or I was odd? It seemed to be the explanation, as I turn my head I saw my wings, they were fluttering gently, and they were black, completely black, despite its tips were silver and patterns of silvery grey. So this was the nearest reason I could think, no one around me had black wings, other than queen having golden wings. But I could not think or reason why I sensed queens' emotions until fairies placed certain objects on mushrooms that appeared around me.

I didn't touch anything in fear they will burn or destroy at my touch, I was odd. It seemed to be true, as all most; all objects lost their glow even before I neared them. But I saw in corner of my eye, something began to intensify its glow and float. No wait ,three of them, a roll of bandages, a golden horn, and a feather quill floated towards me. I was elated as I grabbed them and in corner of my mind, I sensed relieved and calmed emotions of the queen and her crown glowing like the moon as I held the roll of bandages.

Then she gave me a kind smile and named me Melda, I instantly loved that name. She then turned towards a fairy that wore a red uniform and had a golden horn with her, I guessed she had my talent, and told her to give me a place to stay, and later to meet her and disappeared. I felt the strange emotions in the corner of my mind fade away as the queen disappeared. I turned to the fairy in uniform and smiled. I wanted to be friendly, not others fearing of me. She smiled back and said, "I'm Viola, head summoner of her highness, Queen Clarion"

From her tone, all I could guess that she was not a person to be cross.

She began to flutter slowly, matching my speed. We went together through many passages when we entered an area full of massive doors engraved different symbols. I looked at viola, who explained me about that." These doors open to passages, which belong to each and every talent who resides in pixie dust tree. And guard talent guild is the one we belong to."

"I thought we belonged to summoner talents," I said.

"I am the only one who owns such a talent, and I also have guard talent" and as you possess summoning talent, you will reside with us"

"How many are there in our guild?" I raised a question. "Only seven, including you. Fiona, me, you, Julie, Estelle, Ruby, and Valiant, he is guard talent overseer. And we guard the queen with our life that is our duty"

I sensed that Viola's life was her duty by her small speech, but then we entered from the huge doors in which was engraved the symbol of guard talents, a lantern made of a flower, in a long pole*.

There lead a passage with five doors each side, Viola took me into the very end of the passage and pointed last three rooms, "you can pick anyone you like, first one is my room and others belong to the rest, these are spare rooms. You will find some clothing in the wardrobe to wear until we prepare you a uniform"

I thanked viola and entered the room I picked.

**Queen Clarion P.O.V**

I transformed in to myself back in my royal chambers. I wonder what happened. It seemed Melda could sense my thoughts, and I her's. It was luck that she had talents, it proved that she is not what I feared of. However, she had many of those features, which made me fear. It was not a thought appeared in my mind since that terrible incident occurred in the border.

I felt like the first day I was appointed as the queen, my usual calm and serene nature had shaken up with this incident. Therefore, I called Grace and asked her to bring me some herb mixed green tea, and I went to the private library of the queen. I guessed it was because the new situation I was facing for.

**Normal P.O.V**

The private library of the queen was the second largest library in all pixies hollow. Only keepers' library was larger than this. However, this library contained many valuble information, records and books that were unavailable in keepers' library. Only the queen could enter here and very few knew about the presence of this library. Queen Clarion entered the library and floated among the racks that kept under enchantment, and selected the book she wanted. She returned to her chambers with it and read few pages while sipping her tea when a knock came from outside.

"Come in" the queen answered. Viola and Melda entered, and bowed. Viola left Melda, who was now dressed in black three-quarter leggings and whitish green over-sized tee shirt.

"You're highness?" Melda s' voice quivered.

"Sit down my dear" Clarion showed her a chair, and she sat down, experiencing the emotions of the queen in corner of her mind.

"Melda, I want to explain that you are different because of a reason, you are one of us, and this is your home after all"

**Melda P.O.V**

I wanted to know the reason why I am different, and then as I was to speak, queen stood up, "come with me Melda, I will show you why you are different".

**Okay, that is called a cliff-hanger *mwahaha***

**I'm sorry but I had to stop as I have exams in March so I have to study. Don't worry I'd write ASAP.**

**Please give me some reviews.**

**~I Luv Milarion~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Melda P.O.V**

We exited the queens' private chambers and she turned over a fairy who was waiting with a deep golden coat-a thick winter coat, and a dark blue one, neatly folded in her arms. Queen thanked her and gave me the blue one and taking the golden one. I could sense that she was worried and troubled but nor her body language, neither her ways gave it out. I had started to admire her from the moment I saw her. She is the best queen that pixie hollow could ever have.

While queen spoke with the fairy, I tried to look over the place. Veranda was so beautiful, it over looked spring, and in far ends, I could see white trees and the other end, reddish brown ones. Viola had no time to take me in a tour in pixie hollow as the queen had summoned me. When I asked about the view, she explained me of four seasons and promised me that she'll take me around in the evening.

**Normal P.O.V**

The queen and young Melda traveled through spring and queen had a discussion with minister of spring, while Melda stayed in a respective distance (in which she could not sense queen's thoughts) and then they went to the border, where spring touches winter.

Melda gasped. She had never seen such a beautiful sight before.

It was all magical for her.

So she didn't notice of two winter fairies, one with short black hair and icy blue dress, and other one with silvery white hair in a pony tail, dressed in short blouse and a blue three-quarter leggings, waiting at the border.

"Ooh, the queen, the queen is here Spike!" one with silver hair giggled in excitement.

"Shut up Gliss" Spike spoke with the clear annoyance in her tone, "I can see that".

"Good day girls" queen Clarion smiled at them while urging Melda forward to get her wings frosted.

Both winter fairies gasped at the color of Melda's wings, in horror but kept silent and not reacting further. It seemed the news of this unusual arrival reached so far- even in winter woods.

Gliss tried to frost the wings of Melda, but frost kept sliding down from the wings. Then Spike tried, same thing happened. They looked towards the queen for an explanation.

Queen Clarion looked over and saw what was going on. Then she turned and gently touched Melda's wings. They weren't frozen. She knew the reason but she could not tell it to Melda in front of these fairies. Therefore, she instructed her to lift her wings and try to fly.

To Melda's happiness, she found flying in winter was not so hard than in warm seasons, but in compare to a normal fairy, she was slow, to a fast flyer she was a snail compared to a hummingbird.

So queen and the new arrival thanked and left. Two astonished frost fairies stood at looking at each other, their jaws gaping apart.

**Melda P.O.V**

The winter landscape amazed me, trees covered of white, snowflakes falling, tall mountains covered in snow, and ice-cold wind, which brushed, passed their bodies. Whole world was white and pale blue, which instantly I loved. Only the queen glowed in gold, an unusual but a matching color to the white that surrounded her. She is totally opposite of this season, but there was certain attachment of the queen to winter, it was not only her sapphire blue eyes, but also something that came deep from her soul.

Our journey through winter was eventless, other than me falling in holes, waist-deep in snow and other time, huge snowflake landed on my head, making me covered in powder like snow.

Then we came to a tall mound of ice, and I could see snowflakes carved in the clear thick ice. The queen gently pushed the ice block; it was when I realized that it was a door. We both entered to a huge room, and to my limited knowledge, it was a library that was all could guess. And breaking the silence, queen spoke, "keeper, are you here?"

"Aye, who is there?" a voice rang from the back of the library.

"It is me keeper"

"You're highness" an elderly sparrow man with white hair and a mustache appeared and bowed.

The queen explained something to him in a whisper and he nodded in response. "Come with me" he led us both to an inner chamber.

"Step in" he instructed me and tapped the ice floor with his staff. Then suddenly snowflake that I have stepped on began to lift, and I saw keeper leave, queen Clarion flew upwards and instructed me.

"Lift your wings to light"

I said as she said and with a bright flash of light, images formed.

**Hey guys it's me once again. My exam finished today, leaving me exhausted, but I wanted to give you all a new chapter.**

**However, I thank you all who reviewed, favourited and followed this story.**

**Especially I have to thank Nerdherder51, my dear friend for Pm ing me. And of course, Jadevictoria DH and Effie Janeway.**

**Guess what Melda saw, you can send me a review or PM. I promise I will update soon as my exams are finished.**

**Plz guyz, give me a review! *cute puppy look***

**~I Luv Milarion~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Queen Clarion p.o.v**

Images of mainland. A human family. A teenage girl and two other women, probably her mother and older sister, came into view.

Then they changed into the older girl holding a baby in her arms, all were happy. Soon they changed into the vision of a burning house, the teenage girl weeping, holding the baby to her, those two were only remaining of that happy family.

Then it showed streets covered in snow, cold and dark, the young girl dressed in rags, shivering and seemed to be ill running through the freshly fallen snow, holding a bundle to her chest. Streets were dark and haunted, eerie looking, as young man ran after her, a knife in his hand.

I shivered from inside, this was nothing I expected of.

Then it changed showing the girl keeping the bundle on a doorstep, and ran. She had no other option than that to leave her niece to protect her. Then it showed the young girl lying on dark alleyway, her body broken and wounded, her last breath mingled with a tear fell from her eye fell on snow, making a small glow.

Soon, a snowflake rose to the air and began to float towards the second star, to the right.

I was shaken, I admit. Melda was not a normal fairy born of laughter, but she was born from pure deed and selflessness of a young girl. It was a miracle, I could not help but feel that Melda s' arrival is done for a reason; there must be a reason for her birth in pixie hollow, especially to be my healer and to sense my emotions.

I turned towards Melda who seemed completely dumbstruck, and sighed. I know she will need an explanation for all this.

**Melda p.o.v**

I could not think properly for few seconds. I thought I was born of laughter, as any other fairy. But what I saw was… I could not understand any of this other than I was a complete foreigner among these fairies. I am useless and odd.

"Melda?" breaking my line of thoughts, I heard the queen addressing me. I turned towards her, wanting an explanation.

"Melda, when this world was very young, the first human baby s' first laugh gave birth to us, never fairies. Never land is the place of imagination of human children. Our lives rely upon their belief of us. However, there are others who bring dreams to humans, dream fairies who live in dream hollow, dreamland, in ocean of dreams. These fairies are born when a human baby has its first good dream."

Queen paused for a moment, as she gracefully descended from the huge snowflake, and I followed her.

We entered the hall filled with books, and the keeper who was organizing some books came to us. The queen thanked him and I smiled, and he addressed to me.

"I heard you are a scribe talent, you can visit here any time you want"

"Thank you keeper" I was amazed with the offer. "Call me Dewey, it's what my friends call me," he said, winking.

I thanked him again and followed the queen, wanting to know the rest.

We were enjoying the cool winter breeze among the frozen pine trees, when queen spoke once again.

"But there is another kind of fairies in dreamland, in a place called dark hollow nightmare fairies. They create nightmares to humans and born when a human baby has its first nightmare. I thought you are one of them as they too have black wings, but for them golden pixie dust is poisonous; their source of power is black pixie dust, which is deadly for never fairies. I dismissed that thoughts when you had talents, you are one of us Melda, a true never fairy and a special one, as you are born of good deed and selflessness."

Queen smiled at me and I smiled too, knowing that I was accepted here, I felt happy.

I bowed to the queen and left as I felt she wanted to stay alone now. I headed towards the border, it was so beautiful and calming, I wanted to clear my head from all the thoughts, as well.

**Third person P.O.V**

After watching Melda disappearing among trees, the queen turned towards the ice palace. She wanted to meet the lord of winter, lord Milori.

She floated over the winter landscape, when a huge snowy owl silently landed in front of her. Smiling, lord Milori jumped from owl s' back. "Clarion what are you doing here?"

"Do I need any permission Milori? I am the queen of all pixie hollow" she replied playfully. "Lets' walk"

"Of course your highness" he replied in a mock surrender, dismissing his snowy owl.

"Last night, we received an unusual new arrival…" she began holding into his arm and walking among the frost covered pine trees.

**Meanwhile…**

Young Melda sat on the fallen log at the border, thinking. It had become her favorite place already. Only the sound of flowing water came to her ears, and the faint sounds of animals from the springtime square. Suddenly she heard a sound, behind her. She turned her head to see a young winter fairy, dressed in a short icy blue top and a white lacy snowflake skirt. Her shoulder length hair was black but the curled ends were a frosty white. Newcomer smiled.

"you must be the new arrival"

"yes, I am Melda, what is your name?"

"I'm Stiria*, call me Ria" she said sitting beside Melda. "so what is your talent?"

**So this is the new chapter, hope you all like this. Lord Milori is there ! yay! More MILARION will be in next and following chapters!**

**I thank all who reviewed and PMed me, you guyz are amazing! * online chocolate chip cookies and cup cakes for you all with a warm hug***

**Stiria – icicle (in latin)- this character belongs to my friend Effie Janeway (thank you for giving permission to use her in my story)**

**Plz guys, give me a review, I'll try to update ASAP.**

**~I luv Milarion~**


	5. Chapter 4

I went back to the pixie dust tree after promising Ria that I would come to meet her in the evening. She was a special fairy after all. She was the apprentice of minister of winter. And had the ability of crossing in between seasons without frosting her wings. I was happy that I have a friend now. Ria was sweet but kind of getting angry sometimes. I sensed that, however she is my friend and I value her. When I went to my room, I found a note addressed to me sticked on my door. It was from viola. It said,

Melda,

I'm busy right now so I can't take you to the dining hall for lunch. I'm sorry. Ask Grace if she could take you to the dining hall with her. Be ready in the after lunch, I'll take you to healing talents and scribe talents.

Viola.

I washed my face and freshened up a bit, when I heard someone knock.

"I'm coming," I answered and to my surprise, I found the fairy who gave me the winter coat.

"I'm Grace, viola asked me to take you to lunch," she said, smiling.

While we walked to the dining hall, she explained me that she was a queens' helper. There are four in her guild including her, and it was very nice to work with queen Clarion, as I guessed.

There were long tables in the huge hall, and four chandeliers hung down, fairies and sparrow men were sitting around chatting happily, having their lunch.

I too selected vegetable salad, mashed potatoes with mouse milk butter and apple juice. I sat to eat, but I spotted a group of six fairies in the front table, from different talents, a tinker, a fast flyer, water talent, garden fairy, an animal talent and a light fairy, whispering each other looking at me. I ignored them. The queen accepted me here and so did my friends. All I need was that.

**Meanwhile in the front table,**

"Tell us what you know, Ro" Vidia smirked. "Oh yes, you are the oldest in our group" Tink mentioned.

"Ok ok daisies, calm down. All I know is there a legend telling about fairies having black wings, called nightmare fairies, they bring…." Rosetta suddenly stopped and turned to her side to find silvermist trying to hide behind annoyed Iridessa. "Sil, stop it" she tried to stop what Silvermist was doing. "That's very scary, Ro, I don't want to have a nightmare fairy…"

"That is only a story, Sil." Fawn cut in. "are you sure, Fawn?"

"Yes, and we should be friendly with Melda, this can be a coincidence, she is like Prilla, she also had no talent when she arrived, but this one has three. We should be proud of her," Iridessa stated.

"Yeah, I think you are right, Dess", Tink replied, "guys I'm going to talk with her"

"I don't know what happened to pixie hollow, first it was a flightless, talentless and even disabled guy, now it is a flightless, black winged fairy. A shame to all fairies" Vidia rolled her eyes.

"VID" all protested. "What?" Vidia ignored them all.

Tinker bell stood up from her place and went to the next table to talk with Melda.

**Melda P.O.V**

I saw the blonde tinker fairy coming towards me, but I didn't pay attention. Instead, I showed I had a great interest over my food.

"Hello, um… Melda, I'm Tinker bell."

"Hello Tinker bell, nice to meet you"

"Call me Tink," she said.

"How's your first day here? Do you like here? In pixie hollow?"

"I still had no opportunity to go around, but I like it in here, thank you for asking Tink" I smiled in reply.

"So, um fly with you later then, and if you want anything, come and meet me in tinkers' nook"

"Fly with you later, Tink" with that I stood up to get ready for my tour in pixie hollow.

I was excited as anyone for this. I will start my first day as a guard today, after my tour. Then I heard someone calling me. It was Viola.

"I got you a uniform, try and see if it fits" she smiled.

We went to our talent residence, and to my surprise, I found a red uniform as Viola's but it had a green belt to symbolize my healing talent. Its hem also a deep forest green color.

It included black boots and black pants. I braided my hair, and I felt complete, perfect and happy.

Now I wanted to see all pixie hollow and to know it.

**Ok guys, here s' the new chapter. Hope u all like it. **

**Thank you all who have reviewed me. PMed me. *big imaginary hugs to all of you***

**Plz give me some reviews. I'll try to update ASAP.**

**~I luv Milarion~**


	6. Chapter 5

We flew out of the tree; I could feel warm rays of the bronze setting sun shining upon me, wind brushing past me murmuring to my ears. I could sing, my heart was immersed in an undiscribeable joy. We first went to springtime square, all I felt fresh breeze, and I happily overlooked busily working fairies, who were getting ready for the upcoming spring. Pixie hollow was so beautiful beyond words, with the sky so blue and horizon had turned a shell pink and golden, orange clouds rolling, teasingly. Fragrance of various flowers mixed in the wind, along with the pleasant saltiness of the never-sea, brushed pass us.

I began to laugh without a real reason, I felt free. Freedom of escaping from a prison I did not know. Viola looked at me in curiosity and wonder but soon she joined my laugh. We flew, hand in hand towards the hidden boundaries of pixie hollow. Soon amidst the evergreen of the never-forest, glittered and licked the last orange light of the setting sun, I could see a tall watchtower, surrounded by unlit fairy lamps, facing the bay of never island, where the gentle white waves formed in cerulean blue waters, and by the side stood the sky kissing mountains of never land. Viola stood on the threshold before asking, "Is Conrad there, Nathan?"

"Yes Viola, but he is out for the hourly patrol, he'll come soon, come in" came the reply.

We entered, as I saw a sparrow man with black hair, and wearing scout uniform. He could not walk properly it seemed. His wrist had twisted off to an odd angle. Viola took a seat, but seemed to be impatient about something. As I sensed, she had something to do with this Conrad. I turned my head to see Nathan wiping his unruly hair out of his eyes, and something strucked me. Those eyes, deep grey as the sky before a storm, odd calmness and something deep in his eyes warmed my whole being, but it lasted for a moment as he broke eye contact to greet another sparrow man, tall and well built, short straight brown hair and deep brown serious eyes.

"Hello Viola. Fly with you too, you must be the new arrival, Melda."

His odd greeting to Viola made me to raise my eyebrow, but when I turned to see Viola, both of my eyebrows raised. She had suddenly turned in to shy and nervous mess and I felt my guess was right. This was a matter of love.

Before I ever could reply to his greeting, both Viola and Conrad left, leaving me with Nathan. I was unease until he began to cough in a miserable way, and apologized from me of doing so. I shook my head; I am a healer so I should help him. I explained him about my talent and he nodded in agreement. And I took his hand to feel his pulse when something odd had happened.

When I touched his broken wrist, a blue light sprang up from my palm and his wrist began to heal by itself. We both stared in sheer amazement at this unbelievable site, until a burning pain occurred in my wrist. I clutched it, tears pouring down my eyes. "My... my hand, I can't feel it" I managed through the tears. He kneeled down to my level and gently rubbed my hand, I could see pain in his eyes. "This happened because of me, I'm sorry Melda," he said repeatedly, holding my sore arm as I writhed from pain. Beads of sweat appeared in my forehead and my throat was dry just as it is filled with burning sand. "Water" I croaked, stretching my good arm towards the pitcher of water on the table. He gave it to me and I drank eagerly, as I felt pain subsiding, and I saw a fresh scar in my wrist. I could not understand a thing. Using my talent seemed to be a danger for myself, as I felt I should discuss this odd occurrence with the queen.

"Are you fine, Melda?" Nathan asked breaking my trail of thoughts. I nodded in response. "I think I should go now, I have to meet healing talents to discuss my training and working periods do not clash with my guard patrols," I explained.

"Thank you Melda" he said, suddenly. "For what?" I asked. "For healing me," he answered shortly. He was not the one of conversations, but I saw honesty in his eyes.

"It was my duty, as a healer and as a fellow fairy to help you," I stated. However, in secret he was more than that for me. However this is not the time or situation to act according to feelings, time will resolve everything. "Please can you tell Viola that I went to meet healers, if she comes?" I asked. He nodded. Then, I stood up to leave. I waved him a goodbye and carefully flew closer to the ground. I was unable to fly high upwards without any help. I found my way back to pixie hollow, and headed to healing talent fairies.

**Meanwhile, in winter woods…**

Snow was falling softly and silently as ever. Sky was blanketed with thick grey clouds, but sill western sky held the colors of gold, orange and pinks. Pine trees were coated with sheets of snow, as well as ground. Whole woods were silent, unless it was two, walking hand in hand, deep inside of forest. One was the queen of all pixie hollow, and other one was the lord of winter.

"Milori" the queen broke the comfortable silence in-between them.

"I wish I knew the reason for the arrival of these strange fairies in pixie hollow, and then there will be a way..."

"Clarion, there is now way for us to know what the reasons of these happenings are, nor the knowledge about future we have, but we will face together for it, I and all pixie hollow are with you."

"Not only that, our child is with us," Clarion said with a serious tone, yet a playful glint in her sapphire eyes. Winter lord almost shaken with that, he spun her around in a sheer joy. "clarion, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I knew only yesterday, when I could not control the ability of flowing pixie dust" she answered removing the golden yellow gloves in her hands, then thin stream of golden pixie dust began to flow through her fingers.

**Hey guys, BIG surprise is for you, Clarion is having a baby! Guess baby names now, let me know your ideas through reviews, baby names, gender, or what do you think of my story, and about the couples, Viola x Conrad and Melda x Nathan and most importantly Milarion scenes. Tell me if you have special scene requests, (related to this story) so I will try to add them to the next chapter or write them as one- shots. Give me some reviews. **

**~I luv Milarion~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's me once again. Enjoy ! And this chapter (scene of Snowflake and Ria, is done according to the request of my dear reader and reviewer Effie Janeway! Get well soon Effie, I hope you like this)**

**Melda P.O.V**

I went back to my room with a troubled mind about my unusual talent. I have already met healing fairies and they told me I could practice in every noon and in evenings, I could work as medical bookkeeper because of my scribe talent. They've always needed a one. And at night, I would take my duty as the guard of her highness, the queen. And in morning, I'd rest and have time to do anything I want. I straightened my hair and uniform and headed out to meet the queen. But Lisel told me her highness still hadn't returned from her meeting with the winter lord, at winter woods. So I went back with many thoughts filled in my head and I collided into a person. "Sorry" I mumbled. "Melda, so bad of you, you never came to meet me" a familiar voice ranged. I lifted my head to see an angry looking Ria." I'm so sorry, Ria, I never meant to. But I had to meet healing talents about my working and training times."

"Never mind that, already forgiven," she said with a smile, holding my hand. Now what are you doing all the way up here? Meeting the queen? She giggled. "Um... Ria that's what I am here, it's about my talent, so, what are you doing in this part of pixie hollow?" I wanted to change the subjects and it succeeded.

"No, nothing special, I wanted to meet you, come up to my room let's talk. Do you know the story of queen Clarion and lord Milori s' love?"

"No. who is Lord Milori?" I questioned.

Ria slapped her forehead. "I forgot. He is the lord of winter. Come, I'll tell you their story. It is famous around all pixie hollow," she said while we started walking towards her room.

**Sometimes later….**

"Oh my goodness" I gasped almost dropping the mug of chamomile tea I was holding. I never thought one could be that much strong and selfless to be separated from his/her beloved in sake of others. "Then what happened?"

"Thousand years later, one fairy named tinker bell broke the law and crossed the border, but she found her twin sister, a frost fairy named Periwinkle who was born of the same laugh. Tinker bell didn't want to be separated from her sister and made an ice machine to bring her to the queen and beg her to bend the rule of Lord Milori."

"But it was queen Clarion who put the rule" I argued. "They didn't know it, but in the attempt to cross, Peri almost broke her wings, and lord Milori and queen Clarion had to explain them …"

"STIRIA" an ice –cold, steel-sharp voice ranged through the room with the loud bang of the door. We both turned to the door to see a tall lady, whom I recognized as the minister of winter, glared at us. I looked down at the floor, unable to look into her ice-cold eyes.

"I ordered you to report to me about arrival of snowflake and frost fairies safely in to winter woods, and how dare you to ignore it. Who do you think you are?" she barked at poor Ria who was now shaking in fear.

"But Snowf..." Ria tried to speak but minister cut her off. "I have told you to not to call me by my NAME" she shook her frightened apprentice.

"I'm... I'm sorry my... my lady, but, when I went to ice palace..." Ria breathed. "You were not there; I came here to report..."

"And do you think that I'm a fool? You were ignoring your duties and I have never seen a careless fairy like you. Do not ever think that you will be the minister of winter only having your talents. Stiria, let's finish this in ice palace." Snowflake dragged poor Ria by her arm, throwing an icy glare over me.

I shivered. I couldn't think how one could treat Ria or any other fairy like that. I couldn't stop but comparing the queen and the minister of winter in my mind. How kind was queen towards me, a strange and odd fairy, and how Snowflake treated to her own student. I closed the door behind me and slowly flew towards the queen s' quarters.

**In the chambers of the queen Clarion… (Third person P.O.V)**

Melda bowed to the queen who was standing near the window, facing the winter woods. Queen turned around and smiled, "yes Melda, what is it?"

She explained the happening with Nathan and showed her scar in the wrist. Queen gracefully fluttered over to her and placed a comforting hand on clearly troubled Melda s' shoulder. Suddenly the blue light sprang up from her hand and Melda could sense that the queen was surprised. Before even she could speak, Melda felt a headache was forming in the back of her head. It became unbearable within seconds and she clutched her head, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. Soon it died down, and Melda looked into the astonished queen, in the eye. "Your highness, please forgive me if my statement offend you, but I feel another life force within you." She muttered.

"You are right Melda, there will be an heir born within a year for the throne of pixie hollow or to rule winter woods. However, I need to keep it a secret at least for another season. Therefore, you aren't supposed to mention this to any other fairy including healers. You, as my personal healer, should remain this as a secret". Queen stated.

"I understand your highness, may I leave now?"

"Yes Melda and one thing..." Melda turned back. "Never use you talent unless one's life is in danger. I never want to see any of you suffer because your talent or selflessness" the queen ordered.

**So what do you think? Btw, thank you for all reviews, favourites, follows and baby names. Leave me a review!**

**~I luv Milarion 1201~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Melda P.O.V**

I sat in my bed with a huge folder in my arms, medical records about queen Clarion, maintained by the head healer, Diana. This folder was only accessible by the head healer or queen herself, but as I was now the queen's healer, they gave it to me to study and have an idea about the health of the queen. Most of records were on slight fevers or colds, but a thick pile of leaves, which was commonly used to keep records on fairies who ever had faded due to the disbelief of human children, took my attention. Furrowing my brow, I turned to find records of pixie dust poisoning of the queen. Records were old, about five or six centuries before, and it said about a nightmare fairy who arrived in pixie hollow, and when the queen tried to lift her wings, queen was poisoned by the deadly poison present in those wings. This fairy had died later because of contacting with golden pixie dust, but queen had turned gravely ill and her monarch wings, too had turned grey in color. However, she had survived with the medicine prepared by a rare flower. I understood the depths she went just to teach me flying. Surely, she knew what would happen to her if I were a nightmare fairy. I could not believe one will do such devotation to another whom they barely knew. I sighed, kept the records inside my cupboard, and changed for my night duty of guarding the queen.

**Queen Clarion P.O.V**

I sat near the large window in my room, which overlooked winter, which was glittering, with pure white moonbeams dancing on the snow. I had a meeting with ministers, but I cancelled it because I felt nauseous. I sensed that this was the side effects of my pregnancy, but all physical discomforts disappeared when I felt my little fairy ling. Still I could not feel her physically, but I felt her in way I could not explain. I stood up, for I knew I should go to winter woods, to meet Milori. I wrapped up myself in my winter coat and called Melda who was in duty outside my room. We both left for winter woods, my mind planning the important duties I should attend next day. However, I smiled at myself because I have already decided what my child would be. I know it should be a daughter, who will be the next queen, but there was a possibility for a son as my mate was the lord of winter and winter woods too needed an heir.

We reached ice palace, which looked so beautiful and breathtaking with moonlight reflecting from it. I smiled when Milori came to greet me. We entered our chambers as Melda guarded the doors. We were alone in our chambers as Milori came closer; he hugged me and asked if both baby and I were warm enough.

"Milori, she is half winter fairy, so I think our little one is able to bare cold rather than I."

"She? You've already confirmed whom we are having," he asked playfully, kissing me.

"I am the mother, so I think it is a little girl"

"I don't care if it is a little angle or a spoiled little brat we are having, if the baby is healthy and happy it is what I want, and so are you" he stated with a serious concern, which made me giggle rather in an un-queenly manner. "What's so funny, my love?"

"Nothing, my winter lord, you always amazes me with your wisdom, I never thought a day like this come, you me and a little one…" I trailed off as tears threaten to leak from my eyes.

He placed a hand on my stomach as he pulled me closer. "I always had faith Clarion, and I know you had too, our little one is a miracle just like you, now sleep, I mean both of my ladies" he replied kissing me once more. I agreed as I was tired from all the duties I had to perform as the queen and because our little one too needed rest.

**Meanwhile in pixie dust tree…**

Snowflake sat on her bed. She was sad and troubled. She knew she had treated her apprentice in a bad manner but she could not control her anger because of these stupid nightmares she was constantly having. Minister of winter shuddered remembering her last nightmare, it was horrible, with evil boggans and evil fairies attacking Never land… she did not want to remember it.

She rubbed her forehead as if to get rid of the constant headaches she was having, when a knock was heard. "Come in" snowflake answered tiredly.

Red leaf, the minister of autumn entered, looking rather different without his autumn leaf hat and autumn leaf cloak. He was wearing a sandy colored robe, with his raven hair neatly combed.

"Oh it is you" snow cut rather sharply, even before he spoke. "Snow, you're acting rather odd, I mean… you are not yourself these days, are you all right? He asked in concern, placing his hand on Snow's shoulder.

She looked down and suddenly broke into tears. Red leaf was amazed for he never saw his love crying. "Sh...Sh it's all right love, I'm here with you" he comforted her.

"I'm having these horrible nightmares and I'm afraid, I treated poor Stiria so bad today," she sobbed to his robe. He rubbed smoothing circles over her back.

"it's fine dear, you worked so hard to bring winter to mainland, they are probably the reason for those nightmares, and tomorrow you speak with Ria, she will understand, she's such a smart fairy" Red leaf consoled her. "Go to sleep Snow, you need your rest" he said tucking her under blankets, and kissing her. She gladly returned the kiss, she was happy that she had him in her life, and his support.

He sat near her bed holding her hand, until she fell asleep.

**Holy fluff! This was so fluffy chapter, and it is done to the request of my dear friend and reviewer, Effie Janeway. Hope you will be fine soon. And I hope you all like this.**

**And guys, I'm having a problem; it is hard for me to write fanfics, balancing with my studies which are proving to be very hard. I will try my best not to abandon this story, but I can't promise. However I'll try to update ASAP. Unill then, bye.**

**P.s: give me a review!**

**~I luv Milarion~**


	9. Chapter 8

Ria felt hurt. She knew she made a mistake but she did not ever think that snowflake would take such act against her. She sat on her bed without sleeping. Her knees tucked under her chin, tears flowing freely. She saw stars glowing so bright outside but her heart was wrapped in darkness. She felt betrayed. Even Melda did not come. She cried through all night and fell asleep exhausted when skies turned a bright golden orange and birds announced the arrival of a new day with crisp autumn breeze lead by fast flyers swapped past the pixie dust tree, rustling the leaves.

The queen and the lord had their breakfast and parted for the day to attend their daily duties. However, they have planned during the breakfast of building a small cottage or whatever house in the border as the keeper, who knew that queen was expecting, warned them that their babe would never be able to bear the harshness of deep parts in winter woods or the extreme temperatures of summer. The queen left the ice palace with her guard, Melda following at a respectful distance. But she was deep in thought of her friend Ria, and consoling her knowing what breakdown must have caused with the harsh words of minister of winter.

When she arrived at pixie dust tree with her highness, and dismissed for the day, she directly went to find Ria and comfort her. Melda only prayed that she would understand.

Snowflake wanted to speak with Ria, she knew Red's words were true. She would understand, and snowflake promised herself not to be harsh over her apprentice, anymore. She went to find her, and found a fairy with soaked cheeks and swollen red eyes, comforted by the dark, newly arrived fairy.

"Stiria, I want to speak with you, in private," she said eyeing her friend.

"Yes my lady" Ria muttered in a shaky voice, while Melda left without a word, closing the door behind them.

"I apologize for my behavior, Stiria. I wasn't in a condition to reason out your situation, you only made a mistake. I'm sorry" Snowflake took a direct approach to the situation.

Ria looked at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads, but soon she nodded. "I understand my lady that you are strained out as to bring winter successfully to mainland and I too apologize for ignoring my duties as the apprentice of you."

"Come on; let's have some breakfast together, I hope you haven't had yours yet." Snowflake almost pulled the astonished fairy, and Ria followed her wondering what have put her in a better mood suddenly.

**Meanwhile far away in the dark hollow of dreamland…**

Thunderbolts crashed over the barren wasteland, where a fortress made of black granite stones and black marble stood surrounded with dark clouds and grey sky. Hawks were circling over and the screech of ravens could be heard in distance. Poisonous fumes rose from the pits of bogs and marshes, leaving no life all over the place.

In the fortress, the dark queen of the nightmare fairies paced, her pale face showing no emotion, her dark, empty tunnel like eyes mirrored the clear rage in her heart; blood red lips parted slightly showing her pearl white teeth. She turned and hissed letting her midnight-colored tight floor length dress to swipe the floor away, her black curls to toss and to go slightly askew, her moth like, sleek black wings to flutter and her hands shooting black pixie dust showing her anger.

Her lieutenant recoiled in fear, as he knew the destruction that queen's rage could do. As his premonitions came true, a thunderbolt cracked and a lightning flashed illuminating the whole place for a second, making the wolves outside howl.

"How dare you to tell me that our attack fell fruitless against those worthless scums of dream fairies?" she spat, venom clear in her high-pitched voice, her hand rising to drain dust out of him.

"My…my lady, we have... We have a way" he stuttered, falling to his knees in fear.

She turned her head. "What?"

"My lady if we take the help of lord Mandrake of boggans*, we will be able to strike the dream-hollow successfully and overthrow queen Calliope*, and even to conquer the Neverland." He explained.

Queen Regina* stopped her pacing, a cold, deathly smile appearing in her lips. "That is a thing I like. I will be the ruler of magic, forever. It is my time now, Clarion, not yours" she let out a cold cruel laugh, which spreaded through the dark hollow, making thousands of more nightmares to the little children in the mainland.

***Queen Regina- she is not the one in the TV series, once upon a time, she is the queen of dark Magic and nightmares and my own creation, I only took the name of the character.( if you want to see one like her, see Morgana Pendragon in BBC TV series of Merlin)**

*** Lord Mandrake of Boggans- he is the main antagonist from movie Epic, so he belongs to blue-sky studios and twentieth century fox.**

*** queen Calliope- the name was changed from Clarisse to Calliope, suggested by my dear friend, Nerdherder 51, who pointed out this name, taken from greek mythology, would suit dream queen well. Thank you dear friend **

**Hey guyz, sorry for the delay *ducks off to avoid the rotten tomatoes thrown by readers* I had my own reasons and situations * stands up as throwing tomatoes stopped only to be hit by an orange* but hope you like it. **

**Tell me if you like new characters and new chapter. And I promise there will be more Milarion in next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A season later, in the ending days of spring…**

"We have to talk", clarion whispered, and turning on her side, facing her mate.

"About what"? He asked sleepily, even without cracking his eyes.

"Don't speak like you don't know" she snapped, but covered her mouth in horror. "I'm sorry Milori; I'm so tensed with all situations..."

"Its fine love, I understand, you're the queen and have all responsibilities of whole hollow and even having a baby" he smiled rubbing her shoulders.

"Arrival of these strange arrivals made me tense to no end, she sighed.

Not even you, my love, winter woods also have them, so I'm concerned too.

I'm worried of our baby, Milori. I feel she's very tired and tensed because all of these, I can't protect her from what I have to face" she almost cried, and the winter lord, who luckily knew about the moods swings that occur so frequently now, just hugged her and comforted her. "We will figure out a way, I will help you more in matters of administration and as well as ministers. I don't want you and our little prince to be so troubled up." He said the last sentence with hope to lighten her mood, knowing she thought that the baby was a girl.

It worked as she smiled through her tears, lightly shoving him playfully. "It's a girl, Milori. Aren't you my butterfly?" she asked, carefully rubbing her bump, lovingly. Baby responded with a gentle kick, and she gasped. "Aren't you sleeping yet, butterfly? Go to sleep, we have to wake up in the morning and inspect all the preparations for summer"

"Both of you," Milori gently pulled the thick covers over her and kissed her as Clarion settled down in his arms, falling asleep quickly.

However, sleep didn't reach the winter lord so soon, instead, he stared at the window, where curtains were billowing, and pale light of moon filtered in, glistening over icy walls. But his mind focusing on the matters of their realm.

The arrival of these talentless fairies made him uneasy. They were, fierce. Even ones arrive in winter woods, show more tolerance to cold as well as warmth rather than normal winter fairies. And the warm season new arrivals, they were more, terrible. These fairies had no other talent rather than being capable of shooting pixie dust out of their bodies, an ability that only the queen possessed. Their senses were far keener than a normal fairy; in addition, they developed in number. Last night, seven of them arrived, thus making full total twenty of them in both seasons. Moreover, they seemed to acquire the agility and rhythm of fighting more soon.

Distracting him from his thoughts, he felt Clarion go tense in his arms. "Oh no, by the second star! Not again!" he prayed but she writhed in pain, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead despite the icy coldness of the surrounding. Clarion let out a blood curdling, piercing scream and struggled in his arms, he had to press her to mattress, to avoid hurting their unborn baby.

The doors yanked open; Melda rushed to the queen's side and pressed her palm on Ree's damp forehead as the blue healing energy absorbed to the queen, the way a dried sponge would absorb water. The effect was clearly visible within seconds as Clarion silenced in his embrace as her breath evened out once again, and Melda falling to her knees, as horrible visions plagued her mind.

It seemed it took forever for the young guard to raise, her hair dampened and dishevelled, but smiling contentedly. "Is her highness is doing fine, my lord?" she asked in a whisper not wanting to wake the sleeping queen.

Milori nodded silently and sighed. He could not thank her enough for keeping his Ree and their baby safe. Melda suffered worse, whenever she had taken those nightmares away, her health deteriorated. However, she insisted that queen should not know about that upon whom she used her talent, as after waking, Clarion had no memories of Melda healing her, other than faint, clouded fragments of her nightmares.

"I need to speak with you my lord; it is something I found in the keeper's library" Melda slowly walked away, closing the double doors silently behind her.

Milori gently kissed his sleeping queen, pulled over a silver robe over his shoulders, and walked out of the room. There, Melda waited for him with a huge book in her arms. She turned over pages quickly and pointed to a particular paragraph there. It said, "Nightmares or dreams of a queen who rules pixie hollow, mustn't be ignored. They are the premonitions about near future and the way of warning about near threats for the queen and her realm"

**Now, sorry that I had to stop it from there, as I have to study, but do not worry I will try to update ASAP.**

**And tell me if you like Milarion moments here, and I admire constructive criticism (no flames) and please REVIEW!**


End file.
